


Always my Angel

by Blotusflower



Category: Un monstre à Paris | A Monster in Paris (2011)
Genre: Complete, DO NOT COPY, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship, Hybrids, Marriage, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 09:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19206595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blotusflower/pseuds/Blotusflower
Summary: The sequel to Little Angel, after an unfortunate doctor's appointment Lucille is left alone to care for an upset Sylvie while Franceour is missing. Will this end in despair or a happy ending? I Do not own A Monster in Paris just Ocs.





	Always my Angel

"Oh, Sylvie sweetie. Please calm down." The girl continued to cry as her mother gently held the child against her chest. Lucille paced back and forth as her daughter's cries seem to grow louder.

She groaned.

"Franceour, where are you?" Lucille muttered staring outside the window at the dark blue sky and shining stars. Earlier in the day had been too much, it all went wrong after Sylvie's trip to the doctor's.

The physician was the best in the business and also was an expert on insects. He knew of Sylvia's heritage and was sworn to secrecy. Lucille sighed at the memory, Sylvia was only supposed to have a regular check-up, but it was discovered there was a shot the child missed and the doctor gave it to her.

Afterward, he told Franceour and Lucille that their daughter will be in pain for a few hours because fleas were more vulnerable to it.

With Sylvie being half, the physician assumed her pain would pass after a short time. He was wrong, the girl cried into the day and now here it was night. Franceour in the midst of attempting to settle his daughter left.

Lucille was upset her husband did, but couldn't blame him.

A person including a flea can only take so much before snapping, in Franceour's case running away.

She envied him, as a flea his appendages allowed him to travel as far as he wanted to go. If only she could leave too, immediately guilt filled her. Lucille looked down at the red-eyed girl and kissed her forehead. She loved her little Sylvia and wouldn't trade her for the world.

Guilt turned to anger as Lucille's thoughts moved to her missing spouse.

The woman wondered if he was roof-jumping or instead of spending time with Raoul or Emilie. She frowned, rubbing Sylvia's back, her cries not as bad as before. Then again, what if Francoeur was in danger or worse hurt. The flea may have matured in many ways, but he was still naïve when it came to criminals.

Fear crept into her heart and she walked over to the phone wondering who to call.

"Maybe Emilie and Maud then Raoul. If they haven't seen him, I'll call the professor. If anything we can rally a search party, while Charles watches Sylvie." Lucille said as her fingers inched toward the dials.

Pausing, when she heard a thump on the kitchen balcony. Footsteps entered the room followed by a soft chirp.

Lucille breathed a sigh of relief and hung up the phone as Franceour approached her with a soft smile, taking a teary-eyed Sylvie from her mother. Lucille went into their bedroom, throwing herself onto the bed, exhausted.

She could hear Franceour's chirping and Sylvie's giggles from the other room. Lucille rolled onto her side relieved that her daughter wasn't crying any more thanks to Franceour, but it didn't stop her from being upset with him. He deliberately walked out to do whose knows, while she alone handled their crying offspring in her condition.

Lucille rubbed her head, it began throbbing from unhandled stress. She sat up taking a sip of water from the glass in her room.

Just as she did Sylvie ran into the room showing her mother a small toy station wagon. Lucille smiled.

"Did your father give that to you?" Lucille asked.

Sylvie nodded with a loud chirp and moved the wagon around on the floor.

"Uncle Raoul!"

So that was where Franceour had been. Her eyes were traced on the doorway when Franceour entered their bedroom. He didn't notice Lucille's temperament as he took off his dark brown coat and hat.

Leaving Franceour in a grey vest and brown pants.

"Sylvie, my sweet. Your father and I need to talk. Can you go put on your pajamas?" Lucille muttered trying to keep herself level headed, she didn't want her daughter to see how angry mother was at father's absence.

The girl chirped and went to leave the room, but not before she planted a kiss on Franceour cheek.

The flea nuzzled his daughter and gently ushered her across the hall to her room. Franceour then turned to Lucille, his emotions going from being joyous to sadness. He knew his wife was angry, probably beyond because of him.

Earlier, as he was cradling Sylvie, Raoul drove up to their house in his truck. The flea had no choice, but to sneak out. Lucille didn't know, but it was their 7th anniversary and his wife's present was located in the next town.

It took several hours to get the present, along the way Franceour sang to Raoul about Sylvie's predicament.

The man offered the flea a toy station wagon he had as a kid. He planned on selling it but considering Lucille stole it from him as a child, it is best if her daughter has it. Franceour nodded in agreement, happy not only to have a present for his wife but also for his little angel.

His thoughts were only on Lucille when the pair retrieved the present and when Raoul drove the flea back home. The man wished him luck before taking off, Franceour wondered why, but standing here with Lucille he knew now.

"Franceour how could you! You left me alone with Sylvia who by the way has been crying for all hours of the day! I didn't even get a chance to practice for our performance and I am near exhaustion!" the woman shouted before collapsing again on their bed.

The smell of moisture reached the flea and he sat down, pulling Lucille towards him. With hands on her cheeks, she cried in his chest.

"I felt so alone as if you didn't care and before you say anything I know you were with Raoul," Lucille whispered sobbing even more.

"Why Franceour? What were you two doing?" she muttered as her husband walked over to his coat pulling out a clear glass case.

He smiled giving it to his wife, "Happy Anniversary my Angel." Franceour sang.

Lucille gasped, placing a hand over her mouth, she completely forgot about this important occasion.

Married seven years, Lucille though she would never see the day. With a smile, she opened the case revealing a white rose corsage. Lucille squealed she had been looking everywhere for one to go with her gown, but they were sold out.

Tears overwhelmed Lucille's eyes and Franceour began to panic before being pulled into a passionate kiss.

Their lips meshed, working against each other as their arms embraced the other.

"Thank you Franceour, I love you," Lucille muttered through their kiss. Franceour responded by pulling her to his chest and deepening their kiss. It was interrupted when Lucille pulled away. She held her stomach and hurried to the bathroom.

Gagging was heard as Franceour rushed to Lucille, holding her hair back from going into the toilet bowl. He chirped in concern, holding Lucille to his chest. She chuckled, holding onto his shoulders.

A look of flirtation crossed her and peppered small kisses against the flea's head.

Franceour held Lucille close looking quite confused at her behavior until the woman placed his gloved hands on her abdomen.

"This my love is my present to you." Franceour let out a wide smile as he picked up his wife and twirled her in his arms. Another baby was more than Franceour could ever want.

"Mommy, Daddy?" The pair paused as Sylvie walked into the bathroom.

She rubbed her eyes with a small fist before looking up at her parents. Franceour gathered the child in his arms as Lucille explained the situation.

Sylvia jumped happily in her father's lap and hugged her mother.

"Brother or sister?" the half-flea asked.

Lucille giggled kissing Sylvie's cheek.

"We will find out soon enough, now off to bed." The girl pouted and looked to her father who chirped in agreement with her mother.

With a sigh, the child kissed both parents and rushed to bed. Franceour then gathered Lucille in his arms carrying his growing family to bed.


End file.
